


Care for You

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Boyz OneShots [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hickeys and bruises, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, a bit rimming, bot!chanhee, kinda soft sex?, sunwoo with that fake piercing, sunwoo's hurt, top!sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Sunwoo twisted his ankle during practice so Chanee decided to take care of him
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Series: My The Boyz OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Care for You

**Author's Note:**

> i mainly wrote this because sunwoo is way too hot with that fake piercing lmao enjoy

Sunwoo couldn't contain the low groan escaping his mouth when they finished filming the choreo for the first time.

His ankle was hurting _so bad_ and the jumps and steps in the dance didn't do any good to it.

Of course, it was Sangyeon who noticed, turning around to the younger with a worried expression.  
"Are you okay, Sunwoo?", he asked the red-haired boy.

Sunwoo usually hates it to show weakness, but throughout the shoot, the pain only got worse so he slowly shook his head in denial.  
"My ankle hurts like hell," he said, leaning against the nearest wall to take some weight off his foot.

"Come on, you should get first aid on that" Sangyeon said after inspecting his ankle, seeing how red and swollen it was already.   
Luckily they always had someone on set who had some kind of medical knowledge so they could always treat minor injuries.

"You should rest until the swelling is gone. And even after that, you should be rather careful" the woman said after wrapping his ankle in a bandage.  
Sunwoo sighed, rather disappointed in himself than anything else. He felt bad for the rest, not knowing how long it would take until he can properly participate in the shoot again. At least they had most of the group shoot finished...

"Chanhee, you already finished your individual shoot, right? Can you take Sunwoo home and make sure he actually rests?", Sunwoo could hear Sangyeon somewhere on the set. He was still just sitting where the doctor left him before.  
"Sure!", Chanhee answered, his tone as happy as always when their leader asked something from him.

For a moment Sunwoo thought, Sangyeon might have asked Chanhee on purpose, knowing that the two of them were boyfriends and couldn't manage to have a lot of time together due to their packed schedule. But its probably just a coincidence that Chanhee already finished his shoot, right?

"Come on Sunwoo, let's get you home," Chanhee stated who appeared next to him, an innocent smile decorating his face.  
With Chanhee's help, the two of them managed to get to the car so they could drive back to the dorm.

The drive itself was rather quiet beside of Sunwoo's small whines every now and then when he moved his foot wrong and put too much pressure on it.  
Now and then Chanhee silently checked on the younger by slightly squeezing his hand which Sunwoo then returned in the same careful manner.

When they arrived at the dorm they took the elevator because there was no way Chanhee would let the younger go up the stairs and he couldn't carry him either. Therefore the older carefully leaned on the other's shoulder, intertwining their hands with a smile.

Sunwoo leaned into the warm touches of the other, missing them when they had a lot of schedules.   
It's not like the members don't know it, they are actually quite open about it and are rather affectionate. But it's the staff and the fans that don't know about it. Of course, they still had frequent skinship in front of the cameras, but it wasn't the same when they were alone.

The elevator-announcement that said they arrived on their floor ripped both of them out of their thoughts but Chanhee quickly caught up to reality again and helped the younger cross the hallways, unlocking the door and bringing him inside.  
Without further ado, Chanhee led Sunwoo to his bed where he carefully set him down.   
"You know I'm not made of glass, right?", the younger laughed as he sat down.   
"Shut up, I'm trying to be nice here" Chanhee replied. "Now lie down, I'll be getting some stuff," he said, his voice and expression shifting to a sly smile.

Following the older's orders, Sunwoo laid down on his bed, trying his best not to move his right foot too much.

When Chanhee came back, Sunwoo knew he was hiding something. And he could quickly guess what it was by the fact that the older locked the room after entering. 

"Why are you locking the door?", Sunwoo asked innocently, lifting his head a bit to see the other better.  
"Oh, nothing much. I just thought I could care a bit for you" Chanhee told him with a smirk before sitting down on top of Sunwoo, straddling the other's lap, still hiding his hands behind his back.  
"Is that so? I'll be in your hands then" Sunwoo grinned, placing his hands on the other's thighs, squeezing them slightly.  
"I'll make sure that you'll feel _so good_ " Chanhee whispered, leaning down so their faces were only inches away from each other.  
"I sure hope so," the younger said before connecting their lips.

Honestly, it wasn't a cute or slow kiss to begin with, rather hot and needy causing the older to moan into Sunwoo's mouth.  
"God, you're way too hot with that stupid fake piercing" Chanhee groaned once they parted.

Sunwoo couldn't help but chuckle. "But you love it" he mumbled against Chanhee's lips, the cold metal making the older shiver.  
"Fuck yeah I do" he agreed with a smirk before dipping down again, locking their lips together.

Whatever Chanhee brought with him, he let it fall onto the bed next to Sunwoo so he could have free hands which he almost instantly buried in Sunwoo's red locks, while also pressing his hips stronger against the younger's, making both of them groan.

Chanhee couldn't help but whine when Sunwoo squeezed his thighs again, also causing him do grind down onto Sunwoo's growing erection harder.  
"Stop that," the older said, sitting up again and grabbing Sunwoo's wrists.  
"But your reactions are always so cute" Sunwoo argued with a grin, once again tightening his grip.

"I'm not cute," Chanhee said through gritted teeth, trying to keep a moan in.  
"Yeah, sure. And I'm not gay" Sunwoo joked.

Chanhee rolled his eyes at the younger, leaning back and shifting his weight more onto the other's crotch.   
"At least be gentle enough to _not_ leave bruises for once," he told him before undoing his pants and pulling them down once he managed to lift himself up a bit under Sunwoo's strong grip.

In the same movement, he also made quick work of his briefs, much to Sunwoo's liking.  
"Don't look at me as if it's your first time seeing my dick," Chanhee told him off once he got his pants completely out of the way.  
"It's not my fault that you're so pretty," Sunwoo told him before grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back down, trapping his semi-hard dick between their bodies.  
"Shut up" Chanhee snapped, but the blush on his cheeks was there.  
"Make me" the other challenged.

Chanhee once again rolled his eyes but still smiled down at the other. "You're clearly still a child" he laughed before connecting their lips to a passionate kiss.   
It was more tongue and teeth than anything else, making Chanhee drown in that heavenly feeling. Sunwoo's wandering hands made the smaller whine and moan into the other's mouth every now and then. And wouldn't it be for the fact that they had to part from each other for it, he probably wouldn't have noticed Sunwoo taking off his shirt, leaving him completely naked.

Honestly, though, Chanhee couldn't care less. He knew the other's wouldn't come back until late and in addition to that, he also locked the door so they could, for once, take their time. 

In the time Sunwoo admired the other's pale and silky skin, Chanhee began to work on Sunwoo's pants, which was more difficult than he thought it would be.  
Normally he would just sit down on the younger's lower legs while doing so, but he didn't want to risk hurting his boyfriend.

The latter seemed to notice the struggle the older was having so he quickly came up with an idea.  
"Swing your butt over here," he told he older who first only frowned, not knowing what he meant with that.

Lucky for Sunwoo, Chanhee was light enough for him to easily manhandle, so he grabbed the older by the hips and pulled him closer.  
"Turn around," he stated, seeing Chanhee's face light up as he finally understood Sunwoo's idea.

With a swift motion, Chanhee turned around, just like Sunwoo told him, placing his knees next to Sunwoo's head and leaning down to continue undoing Sunwoo's pants.

Chanhee tried his best to concentrate on his own work but Sunwoo just fucking loved to tease him. And damn be his sensitive thighs, but he couldn't help but shudder when the younger trailed kisses along the inside of them while caressing his cheek with one of his hands

"So pretty" Sunwoo mumbled against the soft skin before biting down on it, causing Chanhee to jump in surprise.   
"Fuck, Sunwoo, that hurts" Chanhee, who finally managed to push the other's pants and briefs down to his knees, whined.  
Sunwoo only hummed, the flesh still between his teeth before he carefully licked over the red mark.

The two of them actually agreed not to give each other hickeys or bruises during filming and promotion but Sunwoo almost always broke the rule, saying that no-one would look at such places where he tends to make them.  
It's not like he was wrong, but Chanhee still found it mean because he could still barely give any to Sunwoo as he preferred the neck and collarbone area, showing off what's his. Everyone knew that he was Sunwoo's, but not so much the other way around so it's only natural that he wants to make his point clear every now and then, right?

He tried not to think about it more though, instead, he concentrated what was in front of him, giving the red member a few kitten licks before he started taking it into his mouth.  
Usually, it was no problem for Chanhee to give the younger head, he was pretty much accustomed to Sunwoo's size by now. The problem this time was Sunwoo grazing his teeth over his skin, that stupid, way too good looking fake piercing that just didn't want to get warm following their traces, causing him to shiver and feel like he's about to lose his mind.   
But he couldn't really say anything, not wanting to lift his head, so he quietly moaned around the younger's length.

Chanhee was sure that his inner thighs must be full with bruises and hickeys when he felt Sunwoo's tongue lap over his hole, making him wince.

"You said you wanted to care for me, right?",Sunwoo then asked out of the blue.   
Chanhee only made some noise of agreement, still too occupied with the dick in his mouth.  
"How about you open yourself for me then, hm?", the younger asked, the grin apparent in his voice.

A low whine left Chanhee's lips before he let Sunwoo guide his hand to his entrance.  
Sunwoo also grabbed the lube Chanhee brought with him earlier, opening the cap and spilling some onto Chanhee's hole.  
"That's cold you idiot" Chanhee scolded, for once taking his mouth off the older.  
"Sorry, next time I'll heat it up" Sunwoo replied in a teasing manner, knowing that the other actually liked it.

Sunwoo watched in awe how his boyfriend inserted his finger in his hole, whining is dissatisfaction, but not saying anything and putting all of his attention to Sunwoo instead, trying to hold back pathetic whines and whimpers.

"So pretty" Sunwoo praised.  
Chanhee was sure he didn't have a praise kink, but every time praise would leave Sunwoo's mouth his dick would twitch, leaving him wanting more.  
"Only for you" he managed to reply in a small voice, getting a groan from the other in reply.

Chanhee was quick to add a second finger, picking up some speed in hopes to get a bit deeper.  
It's not like his fingers were particularly short, but due to the given position, he couldn't use them fully.

"Sunwoo, _please_ " he begged, knowing exactly that the younger was watching every tiny movement.  
"Please, what?", he asked, using his hands to pull his cheeks apart, exposing Chanhee's pink hole even more.  
"Please help me. I want you already" the older whimpered, not caring that Sunwoo scoffed at him in reply.  
"Is my little princess tired already? I thought you wanted to take care of me, no?", Sunwoo joked, the pet name directly going to Chanhee's dick.

"Th-that's not it, my arm is getting sore". Chanhee whined when he could feel a breeze of air being blown against his hole.   
"Fine, but only because you asked so prettily" Sunwoo agreed before pushing in his own finger without further ado the second the older took his out.

Due to the different angle, Sunwoo could reach deeper into Chanhee, easily finding all the right places, leaving the older moaning.   
"It's only one finger and you already sound so desperate, don't you?", Sunwoo asked as he slowly fucked his finger into the other.

"It's because we haven't done it in a while... It's not my fault" Chanhee cried out, moving his hips to meet the younger's movement.  
Sunwoo only hummed before inserting another finger, causing the older to halt in his movement in order do adjust to it.

It only took a few moments to do so and he soon resumed to his activity fro before, his mouth also back on the other's dick again.

"So you're telling me that you didn't touch yourself all this time?" Sunwoo questioned, watching his fingers being sucked into the puckering hole.   
"Not if you didn't allow me" Chanhee mumbled against the tip of Sunwoo's dick.

Sunwoo's dick twitched at that, making a smile appear on Chanhee's face, knowing that it was his words that got that reaction out of the younger.

Chanhee almost chocked around the other's member when he inserted a third finger into him without any sort of warning.  
The stretch was a bit painful, Chanhee must admit, but it was nothing he couldn't ignore. He did slow his movement again though.

When Chanhee deemed himself ready, he gently tapped Sunwoo's tight.  
The younger understood the signal, retracting his fingers so Chanhee could turn around again.

Chanhee's lips were swollen and his face and chest were flushed, but Sunwoo couldn't help but admire his beauty through hooded eyes.  
"My pretty princess" he mumbled, placing his hands onto the other's bruised thighs.

"Don't call me that" Chanhee mumbled, embarrassed that he actually really liked that pet name, his face blushing even deeper.  
"Should I call you my beautiful little prince instead then?", Sunwoo asked with a smirk, sitting up the best he could in his position, minimizing the distance between their faces.

Chanhee mumbled something, but Sunwoo couldn't quite catch it, so he just requested the older to repeat himself.  
"I like princess more" he admitted, looking anywhere but the younger, who couldn't help but smile.

"Then how about a kiss for the knight who would give his everything for his princess?", Sunwoo asked, getting a laugh out of the older.  
"God you're so cheesy," he said before turning his head back towards the other, connecting their lips shortly after.

Sunwoo let himself fall back onto his mattress, holding the older close.  
Slightly restricted in his movement because of the position, Chanhee did his best to reach behind himself and to align Sunwoo's dick with his hole.

Honestly, it was weird for him to be the one _doing._ He was pretty much a pillow princess and both of them knew, but he told Sunwoo that he would take care of him so he had to keep his promise.  
It's not like he didn't ride the younger before, but it has been quite a while since the last time, which was probably around the beginning of their relationship (or whatever they had before that).   
By now he was so used to Sunwoo treating him lovingly (but sometimes also fairly rough) without asking for anything in exchange.

Sunwoo noticed how the older was hesitating, so he carefully grabbed his waist, slowly guiding him down his member until he fully bottomed out.  
"You okay?", he asked Chanhee when he sat up, placing his hands on Sunwoo's chest, clear discomfort on his face.  
"Yeah, just a bit unfamiliar to be like this again" the older laughed, not daring to move just yet, already able to feel how Sunwoo's dick grazed along his prostate without even moving.

"It's okay, take your time. There's no need to rush" Sunwoo reminded him, tracing circles on Chanee's hipbone with his thumb.

"How's your ankle?", Chanhee asked, trying to distract himself from the slight burn caused by the lack of lube.  
"Just fine, don't worry," Sunwoo told him, watching Chanhee's every movement.

A few minutes passed before Chanhee slowly lifted himself up, only in order to thrust back down again.  
His motions were only short and slow, but soon enough he picked up an adequate pace, still supporting himself with his hands on Sunwoo's chest, gripping the material of the t-shirt he was still wearing.

It only took him a few tries and a shift of weight until he hit his prostate spot on, letting out a pathetic whimper.  
  
Of course, Sunwoo noticed. He knew Chanhee's reactions better than his own, his little scrunch of the nose, the way his jaw slacks and his arms tense up.

If it wouldn't be for his injury he would've probably taken over by now, giving Chanhee anything he could wish for, but he couldn't even put the slightest amount of pressure on his foot if he didn't want to start crying then and there.  
So instead, he kept a steady grip on Chanhee's waist, guiding his movement whenever he couldn't.

Chanhee knew that his legs would be sore after this, which wasn't exactly good in the middle of rehearsals and so on, but he knew for one how good it made Sunwoo feel, but also himself.  
"Fuck... Sunwoo please, _please_ touch me" he begged, feeling his climax coming.

Sunwoo complied the second the plead left Chanhee's mouth, grabbing the older's dick and jerking him off in the same speed he was fucking himself on Sunwoo's dick.

The older did his best to hold a consistent pace, but Sunwoo soon noticed just _how_ close the smaller was to his climax, his thighs trembling and his insides clenching around Sunwoo's dick, his breath becoming ragged.

"Shit... I-" Chanhee mumbled, rather to himself than to Sunwoo, but he was cut off by a high pitched moan. He tried to keep further moans by biting his lip, but to no avail, more and more moans spilt from his mouth.

He was beginning to lose control of his movement, so Sunwoo was quick to take over, removing his hand from the other's dick and placing it on his waist again instead, his tight grip guiding the older up and down his shaft, even though it got a bit more difficult with Chanee clenching around him more and more every thrust.

"Chanhee... fuck" Sunwoo growled, trying not to thrust up, but it was hard to resist with Choi Chanhee sitting on top of him, his tight heat surrounding him.

A mix of moans and Sunwoo's name spilled from Chanhee's lips before he came all over Sunwoo's upper body and even his face.  
At any other, normal, occasion, Sunwoo would just fuck him through his orgasm, chasing his own release while Chanhee's body would go limp and overly sensitive to every single touch.   
But now he knew he couldn't just stop and leave Sunwoo to himself.

So ignoring his quivering and twitching body, he kept himself upright, continuing to ride Sunwoo with whimpers and cries leaving his mouth with every passing second.

"Chanhee, stop, you don't have to," Sunwoo told the older, thinking that he might pass out at how tight Chanhee got.  
"No, please" Chanhee whined, trying to find the right words in the mess his brain was right now. "Please, _please,_ come in me, Sunwoo" he begged, clenching around Sunwoo even more.

That plead sent Sunwoo over the edge, causing him to come deep inside of Chanhee, a low groan leaving his throat.

Chanhee's whole body trembled at the feeling of being filled, finally going limp and letting himself fall forward so he was only inches away from Sunwoo's face.  
  
They looked into each other's for a short while before Chanhee dipped down, licking up his own cum from Sunwoo's cheeks.

"Your shirt is dirty" Chanhee commented with a laugh.  
"And who's fault is that?", the younger said with a chuckle.  
"Definitely yours. You didn't take it off" Chanhee pouted, but it quickly faded when Sunwoo peppered his face with kisses.  
"Next time" he promised. "But now we should get you clean" he then said, sitting up, pushing Chanhee up with it as well.   
"Yeah, it honestly begins to feel disgusting" Chanhee laughed, realizing that Sunwoo was still inside of him, stopping the cum to seep out.  
"Let's get you clean first so you can actually rest, I'll take a shower" Chanhee then said, slowly getting off Sunwoo.  
  
The latter only hummed and watched the older walk through the room to find some tissues, while trying not to let any cum drop onto the floor.  
"In the second drawer of the desk" Sunwoo then informed it after staring at Chanhee's ass for some moments.

Chanhee was quick to get them and go back to Sunwoo, but he only took the package away from him.  
"You go take your shower. I don't think the members would appreciate it if they have to clean after us" he laughed, to which Chanhee nodded.  
"You're right" he agreed, quickly going to Sunwoo's closet to steal a t-shirt and some briefs before going to the bathroom.

Sunwoo quickly wiped himself clean, throwing the tissues into the trashcan near his bed and got rid of his dirtied t-shirt before laying down again, waiting for Chanhee to come back from the shower, hoping it wouldn't take too long.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Chanhee came back on tiptoes, quickly slipping into the bed with the younger, swinging his arm and leg over him.  
"The other's are almost back already, just pretend to sleep so they won't annoy us" Chanhee then said with a laugh.

With a chuckle, Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Chanhee's waist, burying his nose in Chanhee's still slightly damp hair. Like this, he probably wouldn't have a problem actually falling asleep.

Even though being hurt sucks, Chanhee definitely made it a whole lot easier to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in a while so this probably sucks ass, but who cares lmao, i hope you liked it nonetheless :D
> 
> baiii  
> Phi~


End file.
